Green Flames, Blackend skies
by strider17
Summary: Kim thinks that she has left all of her old life behind her but what if her old life was what she needed all along. AU a little OOC KIGO
1. Chapter 1: No turning back now

Green flames, blackened Skies

Ok this another story that I'm going to do I know, I know what about the other ones but this is a really big idea I've had in my head for a while so I got to get it out of my head.

This will be a KIGO fic so don't hate appreciate LOL and cue dentist!

College was hard for any body that went and Kim was no exception wanting to get a degree in Science, History, and Physiology Kim decided against all her parents' ideas and went to Sheridan College. Of course she was not alone Ron had gone there for English and a Major in cooking and Monique for History and Psychology. Everything was pretty good for Kim well not all good, something was wrong with Kim. Ever since she stopped the hero business she didn't know what it was she had just been down in the dumps so because of this Monique decided to take Kim out to a club for some fun.

"Monique I don't think this is a good idea"

"Yeah you say that now just wait until you get in here I know your type of music your gonna love it"

Kim decided to just stop the conversation there she knew that Monique was not going to let her win this argument. They were headed to Tonic night club a local hang out for college students, Kim had heard about it but she had never went. As they walked in Kim fought the urge to say this place is awesome.

"So Kim what do ya think?"

"I think that I want to go up to the DJ"

"What why?"

"You'll see"

Monique didn't know why Kim wanted to go up to the DJ maybe she knew the DJ Monique scraped that the second she thought of it Kim had never been to this club before.

Kim went up to the DJ just as he was asking if anybody wanted to come up and spin on the turntables.

"Ok we got someone up here what's your name?"

"Kim"

"Kim what?"

"Kim Possible"

The DJ thought for a moment he didn't know what to do

"Well what are you waiting for aren't you going to say anything or should I just start spinning?"

The DJ noticed a bracelet on Kim's wrist, which read 'Flame' then he knew what to do.

"Ok get ready for DJ Flame"

The crowed cheered and Kim got up to her stand confused she looked at the MC who just gave her a thumbs up. With that, Kim started with a killer anthem that everyone knew, immediately people started to dance and just have a good time.

Somewhere in the club eyes, watched Kim's every move, completely befuddled by the new information they had just received.

'So she can spin turntables I guess she really can do anything'

After about an hour Kim left her DJ spot and went down into the crowed there Monique stared at her mouth a gape.

"Yes Monique I was DJ in and yes I know what your about to say"

"Ok girl where did you learn that?"

"Home in the basement, I got hooked after a couple of sessions of just fooling around"

"Well this is new information and what about that name is that your DJ name?"

"No the MC just made it up but I like it so you wanna get a drink? I could really use some water right now"

"Girl you are not drinking water you are going to have something with alcohol in it"

"Fine just don't make it anything to big I do not need a hangover tomorrow"

"Have you even had one before?"

"Yes as a matter a fact I have now go and get the drinks"

"You're coming with me"

Kim and Monique walked through the crowed of people dancing and screaming once they got up to the bar Kim immediately regretted going.

'What the hell is she doing here?'

Oooohhhhhhhh I know you guys wanna kill me yes? Well don't cuz if you do then I wont be able to put another chapter up so keep yer pants on LOL R&R please


	2. Chapter 2: I Need her!

Ok here's chapter 2 hope ya'll like.

'What the hell is she doing here?'

Kim looked up at the bar to see Shego her arch foe bartending.

Monique on the other hand didn't see Kim's face so she just dragged Kim up to the bar.

"Hey can I get a rum and coke on the rocks and uh"

"Whiskey straight up"

Monique just looked Kim up and down smirking the whole way.

"I thought you said nothing to big"

"I guess I just changed my mind"

Shego served Kim and Monique there drinks and went back to her previous activity eyeing Kim.

Kim just downed her whiskey and looked around the club Monique was staring at her

"Girl what on earth is wrong with you?"

Kim was about to answer when Run it by Chris brown started to play

"Ohh that's my jam"

Monique immediately forgot her question and went out on the dance floor leaving Kim with Shego.

"So Kimmie long time no see"

"Yeah can I get another whiskey and make it a Jack Daniels"

Shego gave Kim another glass of whiskey.

"You sure drink a lot is that because you saw me?"

"Part of it the other part of it is the fact that now I feel like I should just get drunk so I can pass out and wake up and say this was all just a bad dream.

"Ohh but it isn't a bad dream princess"

Shego was now out of the bar whispering in Kim's ear.

"You see Kimmie I'm here and no matter what you do you're not going to be able to forget that I was here. Each time you think of this place you'll think of me"

Kim was lost in the villainess hot breath breathing down her neck she didn't know what to do. Her mind screamed 'get away' but her body didn't seem to respond it just stayed there lifeless.

Her voice and naughty side of her brain seemed to be working much to her despair

"Shego I think that we should go somewhere"

Kim and Shego walked out the back of the club to a dark alley way behind the club Kim didn't know what she was doing or why, she just knew that she wanted no needed it, she needed Shego.

Kim was standing against the wall when Shego attacked her, Kissing Kim with all her mite wanting all of her. Kim kissed back running her hands up and down Shego's back frantically she searched for the hem of Shego's shirt just as Kim was about to get it off a noise stopped her, both of them turned around to find a cat going through the garbage.

"Well that was a mood breaker"

Kim just stood there looking at her hand where she held Shego's shirt.

"Kimmie need my shirt back"

Kim gave Shego her shirt back and then just looked at her. Shego was different from anybody Kim had ever met, she was something that Kim in a small part of her mind wanted, and now the need was becoming greater each passing second and Kim wanted Shego even more, then Kim thought that was it that's what was missing Shego was the one thing that Kim couldn't have and now, she was there right in front of her so why wasn't she moving?

"Kimmie you ok"

"Yeah just a little surprised"

"What that I'm here or that we were going at it like dogs on a hot day?

"Ok that was just……….that just totally killed everything that just happened"

"Well I aim to please"

Kim Just stared at Shego and in one swift movement it was Shego who was up against the wall.

Ohh things are getting heated, yes I know short chapter and cliffy but I can't write that much I don't have time. Plus I'm not going to write a lemon this early in the story so just let your imaginations run wild! Just make sure to bring a compass so you can find your way out of the gutter LOL k R&R please.


End file.
